Duet of a Corrupted Lullaby
by prae-333
Summary: On a snowy night, God refuse to let sight.


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Reddish, stiff ears perks up and bronze shaded eyes scan the gorgeous dimly lit street. The night so black and blue, and snow sheet over sleets. The stars blink, blink, blink... wonder if they will fall, like those things floating around... those that make snowballs. The stars are excited but the moon is shy, hiding behind the coupled clouds, hide, hide, hide...

It's silent but echoes so loud. A melody heard, a new voice has been found.

_Don't cry, my love, don't you cry..._

_... love me forever, even if it is a lie._

A sorrowful lullaby so lovely... but he could not see. Who was that over there? The ones clicking those heels?

_Please be happy, oh, please promise me..._

_... and take my hand, don't ever let me be._

The clouds are brokenhearted and gently separate. So the moon gleam restlessly, after all... this is his fate.

Pearly, so pure and white... but not of the stars and moon... _someone_ has shone from light. An angel wearing magnificent maroon... and he knows her. The angel who make the males swoon. Pathetic males, pathetic men. He was not like those fools... not now, not forever then. Thoughts were so distracting and distracted were his thoughts... she calls to him, out to that spot.

"Laxus...?" was his name.

And his reply will forever be, "Mirajane."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you so cold?"

"Not as you are," and his jacket was in her hold. "take it, and don't say a word." And so she didn't. She smiles sweetly and wears his over-sized coat. Laxus then snorts, his big dark coat was so big... dangling down to her knees!

"Don't laugh, Laxus!" Mirajane exclaims, "Jeez..."

But they both laugh anyways. Laugh and laugh and laugh... just like those olden days. What had happen to those days? She would wonder from time to time. Although, not for long... those thoughts were of petty crime.

"Mirajane, you look beautiful."

Her mind is blank momentarily, just like the snow falling so carelessly. Soon enough, among the whiteness of the night... her face turns so red, so neon bright! The golden-haired man chuckles and gives her hair a light ruffle. "Why so surprised? You should know it by now." She wants to say something back, but how? Just how?

"... T-thank you." Ah, how lame!

"Heh, you haven't changed. Mirajane, you're always the same."

Same? What does he mean the _same_?

And she must have thought out-loud because he looks at her with a jolt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"... Oh! N-no... sorry. It's not your fault."

Laxus's burnt amber eyes shifts, leaving her eternal blue ones.

So, instinctively, Mirajane's hand lifts. A touch so gentle and warm to his face. And their eyes locks again... something like that of a passionate gaze.

_Stay with me... on this lonely night..._

_... don't leave here and dare take flight._

She sings airily, a song from her fragile, flailing heart. He doesn't escape, either... embraced by this art.

_Don't leave me, my dear..._

_... that is all I ever fear._

Her longing lyrics so lovely... and lonely. Why is she so afraid? Why is she so afraid, for someone as she? He grasps her ivory hands, "I am here." he whispers faintly, and thinks _'Don't you ever fear... my lovely, lovely dear'._ Moments of silence has passed and he wonders... will this eternally last?

But it does not, as crystal tears fall from midnight eyes. The man is stunned and she cries and cries...

"Oh why is it so complicated? ... Why am I so contradicting?" Mirajane whispers, helplessly leaning. "... A demon like me should not... should not have... fallen in love." And his heart clenches and shatters, shatters, shatters...

He is so pained, he holds her. She gasps delicately... and secretly wishes this would last forever.

_'How selfish of me', _they would simultaneously believe. If only they could read each other's mind, maybe their embrace would not be so short-lived. "Sorry," He says, letting go, and she may be the only person he had ever apologized so much to in such a short amount of time. Mirajane replies with a short, "It's fine", her lips a small curved line.

"... Why is it so wrong to love?" Laxus asks bluntly, despite his tortured heart. But she stays quiet, afraid her voice will break apart. "... You're the same as ever, Mirajane." He mumbles and she is confused once again. Why does he keep say that? Does he not know the demon within who she truly was? She, so destructible but so very lost?

"If it's a sin that a demon shall love..." To the night sky, he looks above, "is it also a sin... shall a monster, like I, love that demon?" he questions, looks at her once again, and walks away without any answer. He didn't need rejections... not now, not ever.

"... Laxus!" Her voice rings like bewitching bells, the ones that chimes in churches. He's slowly fading, the snow beneath his feet crunches. How could he walk away after such a confession? How can he walk away, leaving her mind will all sorts of complications? "Laxus! You coward!" She screams, not realizing her words. Her hands promptly covers her lips. Oops. What had she just slip?

He stops, slowly turns around, and stare. "Oi, Mirajane. That's not fair." She watches as he walks towards her again, looking slightly pissed.

And before Mirajane knows it, she was daringly kissed.

Unfortunately, their lips would depart. "... How's that for a coward?" An argument, he wanted to start. He watches her silently confused and can't help it but be a bit amused. Now she has to know... his words earlier were not just for show.

"Do you love me? Of the past and the present, inside and out, do you not care of who I really am?" Mirajane asks so suddenly and the man wonders if she sees_ him_, a monster so corrupted and damned.

"... You are an angel and a demon the same. I love you, Mirajane, even if God is ashamed." Laxus answers back honestly and quietly. This is what he had always meant, calling her the 'same'... as long as she is Mirajane, it did not matter who or what she became. The woman finally let a soft smile, her eyes watery all the while.

_I have always sinfully loved you..._

_... for a lifetime and forever, too._

She confesses beautifully. So it was him, who she has fallen in love with... so it was him, and his mind can't help but crazily swim! The broken heart pieces dance and sing, holding each other... finally coming back together. No longer clattered, his heart is fixed from being shattered.

_"I love you."_

The bashful moon and nosy stars were their witness... to another kiss of happiness. The snows' warmth engraved into their memories that will never leave for eternities. An unbelievable crime they have committed... God can not ever speak of it.

The angelic demon dances the night forever with the beautiful golden monster.

* * *

_Don't cry, my love, don't you cry..._

_... love me forever, even if it is a lie._

_Please be happy, oh, please promise me..._

_... and take my hand, don't ever let me be._

_Stay with me... on this lonely night..._

_... don't leave here and dare take flight._

_Don't leave me, my dear..._

_... that is all I ever fear._

_I have always sinfully loved you..._

_... for a lifetime and forever, too._

_"I love you."_

* * *

A lullaby so lovely, the melody no longer lonely...


End file.
